Changelog/1.03
Changelog (E) Version 1.03 (Beta) 03/29/08 This is a beta version. If you are looking for a stable version to play on, please wait for that to be released. Features and game balance will also be different in the beta version. For the time being, all data pertaining to the economy will be reset every version update. Please don't use the deck and cards just yet. (Decks will not be saved.) If you own properties near a town, you will be able to move them elsewhere. and additions * Performances and having a little tail will now pay money out of the NPC's pockets. * Gold pieces owned by NPCs are no longer items, and are instead stored as a variable. (Gold pieces already owned by NPCs can still be taken away or stolen. Two types of gold pieces may drop as loot.) * Reduced bleed damage. * Increased the probability that equipment attributes will have a negative value. * Cursed and doomed equipment will now come with stronger equipment attributes than normal. * Changed some types of equipment attributes that come with cursed equipment as well as their effects. NPCs will now also get affected by cursed equipment. * Added weapons that grow. (Use them as a 't'ool to level them up.) * Introduced a sample economy. * Secret treasure artifacts no longer appear in the list of Little sister rewards. * Divine punishment no longer disappears after death. * Lighting and light sources are now only drawn in the field of vision. * Placed town boards. * All towns are now generated at the start of a new game. * Default font has been changed to MS Gothic. * Skill cap has been set to 2000. * There is lo longer karma loss due to AOE spells used by NPCs. * Karma penalty for killing shopkeepers has been reduced to -10. There is an additional -10 for opening his trunk. Fixes * Fixed the bugged figures and cards dropped by NPCs when they are killed. * Fixed the pyramid boss dropping an item he wasn't supposed to drop. * Fixed Return spell having an effect when used on the world map. * Fixed being able to offer items that pets are currently eating. * Fixed several overflow issues with experience. * Fixed resistances becoming negative with Elemental Scar. * Fixed "feathers grow on your back" ether disease symptom effect on speed not working. * Fixed ingredients dropping at a tile not at the player's feet when that stack of ingredients is used for cooking and the player's inventory is full. * Treasure map .bmp file was accidentally deleted - it's back now. * Fixed some typos and text display glitches. * Other minor fixes and additions. Special thanks: 名も無き冒険者さん ナーさん Changelog (J) Version 1.03(開発版) 08/03/29 これは開発バージョンです。安定したゲームを楽しみたい方は、 今後リリースする安定版を待つのをお勧めします。 また開発版の仕様やバランスは安定版とは異なります。 エコノミー関連の情報は、今後しばらく バージョンが変わるたびにリセットされます。 デッキとカードはまだ使わないでください（デッキは保存されません）。 街付近にユーザー物件がある場合、どこかに移動させられます。 追加と変更 * 演奏や気持ちいいことの報酬はNPCの所持金から直接支払われるように。 * NPCが所持する金貨はアイテムとしてではなく変数として管理されるように。 (既にアイテムとしてNPCが所持している金貨は、今まで通り受け取ったり盗んだりできます また、ルート品で２種類の金貨がドロップされることがあります) * 出血によるダメージを減少。 * エンチャントが負の値になる確率を上昇。 * 呪われた・堕落した装備品には通常より強力なエンチャントが付与されるように。 * 装備品の呪いの種類と効果を一部変更。またNPCも呪いによる影響を受けるように。 * 成長する武器の追加（Lvアップは使う(t)キー)。 * エコノミーのひな形を導入。 * ★秘法はリトルの報酬で出現しないように。 * 天罰は死亡しても消えないように。 * 照明や光源の描写は視界内のみ行うように。 * タウンボードの設置。 * 全ての街はゲーム開始時に生成されるように。 * デフォルトフォントをＭＳ ゴシックに変更。 * スキルの上限を2000に設定。 * PC以外のエリア魔法の効果ではカルマは減少しないように。 * 店主殺害はカルマ-10に減少。店主の鞄を開けた時はさらに-10に。 修正 * NPCを倒した際に、おかしな剥製やカードがドロップするバグの修正。 * ピラミッドの主が想定外のアイテムをドロップするバグの修正。 * ワールドマップにいる時は、脱出の魔法の効果は無効になるように修正。 * ペットが食べているものを捧げられるバグの修正。 * 経験値など幾つかのオーバーフローの修正。 * 元素の傷跡などで耐性が負の値になるバグの修正。 * 羽が生えるエーテル病で速度修正が適用されていなかったバグの修正。 * バックパックが一杯の時にスタックした素材で料理すると、素材が足元ではない場所に落ちるバグの修正。 * 宝の地図のbmpファイルを間違って削除していたので元に戻しました。 * 幾つかのテキストの誤字と表示のグリッチを修正。 * その他、細かい修正と追加。 Thanks! 名も無き冒険者さん ナーさん Category:Development